Los Traumas Narutienses
by miyu-mayu
Summary: ¿Qué trauma le causó Kishimoto a todos los personajes de Naruto?.¡Aquí lo resolvemos todo! Bienvenidos a nuestro programa, presentado por Miyu y Mayu,... ¡¡Los Traumas Narutienses!.!


Aparece Mayu.

**- Los personajes de Naruto no pertenecen a Miyu, ni a Kishimoto... ¡¡me pertenecen a mí!! Y CON ELLOS DOMINARÉ EL MUnd... x.xU**

Aparece Miyu, pegándole a Mayu en la cabeza y dejándole un gran chichón.

**- Bueeeno... aquí está nuestro nuevo fic. n0n ... ¬¬ ¿Se puede saber qué hacias Mayu? ù.ú - **dice Miyu Kizayama, la autora.

**-.¿Yooooo? Pues dar el disclaimer... ¿no es lo que tengo que hacer? ô0o - **dice Mayu Mayumi, la que corrige y da el disclaimer (o por lo menos en este capítulo).

**- Si quieres dar el disclaimer, hazlo bien; porque sinó contrataré a uno y te quedarás sin sueldo. ù0ú**

**- Tampoco tengo sueldo. ¬¬U**

**- Bueno, ya me entiendes. ù0úUU**

**- Kishimoto es el amo y señor de todos los peronajes de Naruto. v0vU**

**- Muy bien. n-n Una galletita perritaaaaaaaa. (8) **

**- ¬¬U**

**-.¡Empezemos! n0n**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Las cosas en cursiva son acciones; entre paréntesis, aclaraciones; y las cosas en negrita, el tiempo.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Se ve un plató de televisión. El público va entrando y sentándose en sus sitios, hablando animadamente, esperando que empieze el programa. Al cabo de unos minutos, las luces se apagan y la canción "Trauma" de Ayumi Hamasaki empieza sonar mientras se lanza el título del programa en una gran pantalla de televisión que hay en el fondo de la salita. Entonces, sus dos presentadoras aparecen, vestidas al más puro estilo Hollywood._

- Bienvenidos y bienvenidas a nuestro programa.- dice Miyu.

-.¡Sean bienvenidos a "Los Traumas Narutienses"!- dice Mayu.

- En este programa podrán conocer a los personajes de la serie de más éxito hasta ahora…¡Naruto!

- Podrán conocer así, como afectó Kishimoto a nuestros personajes.

_La gente aplaude animadamente. Mayu, se va por una puerta lateral y Miyu se queda sola en el plató._

- Bueno, mientras esperamos que Mayu entre con nuestro primer invitado al programa, vamos a explicar un poco a nuestro primer personaje de la temporada.

_En la pantalla de detrás, empiezan a salir fotos de Naruto: en los rodajes de la serie, fotos buscadas en el google, etc._

-.¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NARUTOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE QUEREMOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritan eufóricamente, unas cuantas chicas del público que llevan puesta una camiseta blanca con una foto de Naruto en el medio.

- UO.o

_Acto seguido, una agente de seguridad aparece con un bate y las deja a todas inconscientes; mientras, Miyu se pregunta interiormente cuando han contratado a aquella chica de seguridad._

- Bueno, Un.n después de este pequeño incidente pasemos a presentar al personaje. Naruto, el protagonista indiscutible de la serie, que recibe su mismo nombre. Un niño simpático, hiperactivo y con muy buen corazón. n0n Demos la bienvenida a…. NARUTO.

_La gente empieza a gritar cuando Mayu entra con Naruto en el plató. Entonces, después de la mirada asesina de la agente, el público se calla de golpe. Mientras, los tres se sientan en la salita; Miyu y Mayu en las butacas y Naruto en el sofà. En el centro hay una mesa con vasos de agua y un jarrón de flores._

- Pues sí Miyu, ésta es la descripción perfecta sobre Naruto. Pero dinos Naruto,.¿Cómo empezó todo? -pregunta Mayu pensativamente.

- Pues…primero hola. - contesta Naruto con una gota en la cabeza.

- Qué maleducadas somos. No hemos dicho hola. ù0ú - dice Miyu.

_Aparece entonces, Ritsu de la serie Fruits Basket (Furuba). Se tira en el suelo, se arrodilla y empieza a pedir perdón en nombre de las presentadoras_.

-.¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERDÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LO SIENTOOOOOOO!!!!!! TTTTT0TTTTT

- UUUUUUUUUUUUO.o (N.d.M.: es la reacción de Miyu, Mayu y Naruto. ù.ú)

_Aparece de nuevo la misteriosa segurata y se lo lleva._

- Pues esperando que no haya más interrupciones, sigamos. -dice al fin Miyu, mientras unas cuantas gotas se deslizaban por su cabeza.

- Pueeeees… todo empezó cuando mi representante, al cual odio desde ese día ¬¬, descubrió mi gran talento en una obra de teatro en el colegio, en el cual yo hacía de árbol. ù0u

- A-aa-aaaah O.o - responden Miyu y Mayu preguntándose qué le veía a un árbol.

- Y claro, yo no lo veía muy claro, pero pase el cásting. ù0ú

- Y asi empezó tu carrera como actor de éxito,.¿no? Un.n

- No extactamente….

- ¿Por qué?

-.¡¡¡¡PORQUE KISHIMOTO ME DESGRACIÓ LA VIDA!!!!!! ò0ó - grita Naruto con cara de enfado.

- Cuenta, cuenta. ò0ó

- Pues en realidad, mi sueño desde que yo era un crío siempre ha sido tener un restaurante de comida francesa. ù0u

- ¿Comida francesa? O.o - preguntan Miyu y Mayu a coro.

- Es que me gusta mucho el queso. ·.·

- Ah. o.o

- Es que yo, en realidad, odio el ramen. ò0ó

_El publico en oir eso se estremece y la cancion de "Trauma", vuelve a sonar más fuerte._

- Pero como que yo me llamo Naruto, el desalmado de Kishimoto me obligó a comerlo y a hacerme adicto. T.T

_El publico empieza a murmurar._

- Qué perverso que es Kishimoto. ¬¬ - dice la chica 1

-.¡Pobre Narutin! TT.TT - exclama, entre sollozos, la chica 2

-.¿No lo estará diciendo para ganar pasta, verdad? - pregunta la chica 3, desconfiada.

_Las tres chicas se ven amenzadas por la presencia de la chica segurata; que saca el bate y deja K.O a las chicas 2 y 3 por lanzar aquellos comentarios, mientras que a la chica 1, le da una piruleta. _

-.¿Y cómo puede ser que en la serie te lo comas tan a gusto si lo repugnas? Ò.Ó - dice Miyu.

- Porque metió droga en el ramen. ù.u - responde Naruto.

_Otra vez revuelo entre el público._

- .¿¿¿¿DROGAAAAAAA?????? 0.0 - grita Mayu, muy sobresaltada.

- Bueno, con "droga" me refiero a que metió queso roquefort en él; y para mí, el roquefort es una droga. ù.ú

- Aaaaah. UO.o

- Ufffff…..Un.n - dice Mayu expirando, más aliviada.

_El publico lanza un suspiro de alivio colectivo._

_- _Uffffffffffffff... (N.d.M: suspiro de alivio colectivo)

- Pero por culpa de eso tuve muchos problemas. T-T - explica Naruto, entristecido.

_Aparece la chica de seguridad con los ojos brillantes y empieza a hacerle fotos a Naruto repitiendo todo el rato que esta muy mono._

- O.oUUUUUUU Explica, explica. ò-ó - dice Mayu impacientemente, ya que había adoptado la forma de reportero del corazón. Iba con gafas de sol y llevaba en su mano un cuaderno y un boli para apuntar la notícia.

-.¡Compórtate Mayu!

Miyu le pega en la cabeza a Mayu-la-reportera.

- Aix…he dejado salir a mi alter ego oculto. ù.ú

- Pues, como iba diciendo; me volví adicto. Por eso tuve que pasar por muchos centros de rehabilitación y desintoxicacion, destrozando mi vida al completo. TT0TT

_El publico se echa a llorar, haciendo uso de las cajas de pañuelos que reparten las azafatas del programa. Mientras, la chica de seguridad iba por la foto 556. _(N.d.Mayu: es que me entero de todo... ¿qué os pensábais? XDD).

- Pobre Narutoooooo. TT0TT - dice Miyu mientras llora desconsoladamente.

- Pero por lo que vemos ya estás bien,.¿no? - pregunta Mayu, a quien no parece afectarle el trauma de Naruto.

- T-T Bueno… no del todo….

_El público, Miyu y la chica de seguridad (ya sin la cámara) se echan a llorar nuevamente._

- BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH TT0TT (N.d.Mayu: si que llora la gente. o.oU)

- U-.- ...continua Naruto. - dice Mayu, tapándose las orejas.

- Es que todo lo que he pasado con Kishimoto, y con mi representante... es que me ha quedado muy marcado… por eso tengo un gran trauma...

_Miyu, la cual de repente se había recuperado mágicamente, sonríe._

-.¡Pues por eso no debes preocuparte, amigo Naruto!.:D - exclama Miyu contenta.

- O.O ¿Por qué?

- O.oUU (N.d.M: cara de sorpresa del púbico)

- Porque…. TENEMOS UNA SORPRESA PARA TÍ :D - grita Mayu contenta.

_De donde anteriormente habían salido Mayu y Naruto, aparecen ahora Psi-chan y Sudy_ (N.d.Miyu y Mayu: Gracias Miruru-chan XDDDD ¡Pero no nos mates pliiis! XDDD). _A Naruto, le saltan las lágrimas de emoción y se tira a los brazos de Psi-chan llorando como una magdalena al ver su cartelito que ponia "Psiquiatra"._

-.¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡UN PSIQUIATRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! - grita Naruto contento, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Pues sí, ésta es la sorpresa que tú, y todos tus amigos, podréis disfrutar para poder superar vuestro trauma con Kishimoto.

_La cancion de "Trauma" vuelve a sonar más fuerte._

-.¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PARAD LA MUSICA YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò0Ó - le grita Mayu a unos chicos del público que se habían traido un radio-cassette y el disco de Ayumi Hamasaki; y que eran los encargados de la música del progama. (N.d.Miyu: es que no hay presupuesto para más. u.uUU)

_La musica para._

- Así mejor. ù.u

- Pues bueno, hasta aquí llega nuestro primer programa de la temporada. - acaba Miyu.

- Esperamos que os haya gustado y que continuéis sintonizandonos hasta el final.

-.¡Sayonara amigos! - gritan Mayu y Miyu a coro.

_La canción de "Trauma" vuelve a salir y la gente, las presentadoras, Naruto, Sudy y Psi-chan salen del plató._

**-------------------------------------------- Al cabo de unas horas --------------------------------------------**

_Las señoras de la limpieza recogen el plató. Cuando suben a las gradas; se encuentran con unos cuerpos en el suelo, inconscientes y con un chichón en la cabeza._

-.¿Y que hacemos con esto? O-O - pregunta la señora de la limpieza 1.

-.¿Lo dejamos aquí? - contesta la señora de la limpieza 2.

- Hombre, pero queda un poco mal dejarlo aquí,.¿no? - responde la señora de la limpieza 3.

- No se preocupen, yo me ocupo. - dice la chica de seguridad.

_La misteriosa chica segurata, coge los cuerpos, los mete en una bolsa de basura y tira la bolsa a la basura._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-.¡¡¡¡Por fiiiiiiiiin!!!! Por fin he acabado de corregir este chapter. Lo ves Miyu... te dije que lo haria... pues ya está. n0n**

**- ¬¬U Y bueno... ¿Qué os ha parecido? n.n**

**- A mi me ha gustado muchoo. n0n Aunque he tardado bastante en corregir (vagancia XDD) me ha gustado. n.n**

**- Ya, pero tu opinión no es importante... ù.ú ¡Sólo importan la de los que reviwan! ù0ú**

**- TTTT0TTTT ¿¿¿¿Quéééééééééééé????.¿¿¿Y yo queeee???**

**- Tu... tu nada. ù0ú**

**- TxTUUU**

**- Pues eso, poned un review porfavor y esperamos que os haya gustado... ¡¡¡¡SaYoNaRa!!!! - **dice Miyu. Entonces mira a Mayu con una gota en la cabeza y ve que esta esta agachada en un rincón haciendo circunferencias en el suelo con el dedo índice... a Miyu le suben más gotas a la cabeza.-** ... era brooooma Mayucitaaaaaaa... tu opinión es muy importanteeeee. n0n**

**- n/////////////n **

**- Bye byeeeeeeeeeee n0n** - dicen las dos a la vez.

¿Quién es la misteriosa chica de seguridad?,.¿Por qué ataca a las fans de Naruto?,.¿Conseguirá Psi-chan, junto a la ayuda de Sudy, curar a Naruto? y, lo más importante... ¿¿A qué número hay que llamar para asistir como público?? **Mayu//** yo quiero ir como publicoooo (8)... **Miyu//** ¬¬U **Mayu//** u.uU

Todo esto en... "Aquí hay tomate" ò0ó (Miyu mira a Mayu amenazadoramente)... quiero decir... n.nU todo esto en el siguiente chapter...

**Miyu//**.¡o no!... kukuku...


End file.
